


Nurse Cassandra

by Keenir



Series: After Broken [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm flattered you think I can help," Abigail-Kathryn said.  "But why can't you go to -?"</i>
  <br/><i>"Jiminy and I did not meet on good terms," Cassandra-Rhea said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This Cassandra is a character that we've seen onscreen, but hasn't had any onscreen adventures of her own as yet.  
>  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I need your help, your Majesty," Kathryn was told by the woman she knew as Nurse Rhea.

"If you know who I am, why do I not know you?" Kathryn asked.

"I know you by reputation. My parents served with your father before he became King."

"So you are...?"

"I am Cassandra."

"I've heard of you," Kathryn (who had been Abigail) said.

"Everyone has heard of me, nobody wanted to listen to me," she said with a great deal of resignation to that fact. "That is what I wished to talk to you about."

"I'm flattered you think I can help," Abigail-Kathryn said. "But why can't you go to -?"

"Jiminy and I did not meet on good terms," Cassandra-Rhea said.

"Nor part on good circumstances, I take it?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Okay," Kathryn said, sitting up as best she could. "I can at least listen."

"When we were all cursed and living in this town," Cassandra said, "I was a nurse. I kept quiet most of the time - but when I did say something, patients and doctors listened to me and took my advice."

"And now you fear that will change," Kathryn said.

"I know it will - I am Cassandra. Nobody in this town will see Nurse Rhea when they look at me."

"I tried to leave Storybrooke," Kathryn offered. "Before curse was broken, but still."

"You will," Rhea said, then winced. "Sorry."

"Accidents happen. I think there are some things I would have rather known a few months ago, granted. But you didn't reveal how or when or why, so its okay."

Cassandra just sat there at her bedside, waiting in that nurse uniform.

"You want my advice?" Kathryn asked.

"I do."

"Do your best. One day at a time. That's what I'm going to do."

_You'll succeed. But any encouragement I say, could be misread as prophecy._ "Thank you, Princess Abigail, Miss Kathryn. I will try my best to do that," and bowed to her before leaving Kathryn's hospital room.


End file.
